Misunderstanding
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Royalty!AU. King Kingsley listens to his Queen's advice and is completely wrong.


**Title:** Misunderstanding  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Kingsley/Seamus, Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,114  
 **Summary:** Royalty!AU. King Kingsley listens to his Queen's advice and is completely wrong.

 **Notes:**

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge**

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 6\. AU: royalty!au

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G. Birds - 25. Shorebirds: write about two 'love-birds'

 **Making Matches:** Pairing - KingsleySeamus / Prompt - Scenario: Character A discovers that Character B has an unusual hobby.

* * *

The king of Hogwarts looked towards the left where the royal grandfather clock stood. His eyes narrowed and a frown came over his dark face. His consort was late.

He sighed. Why was he surprised? Seamus was everything Kingsley wanted in a companion, but unfortunately, the young Irish man had no concept of time. It always bothered Kingsley, but no matter how many times Kingsley criticized Seamus' punctuality—or lack of punctuality—Seamus simply waved it off as no big deal.

Seamus didn't have many responsibilities and didn't seem to realize that Kingsley had things to do in order for his kingdom to run smoothly, and he didn't have time to wait on a wayward consort.

Kingsley stood up automatically when his lovely Queen appeared. "Hello, my dear Nymphadora." He bowed respectively.

Nymphadora smiled and tilted her head. "Still waiting on Seamus?"

Kingsley forced a smile. Seamus and his relationship with the King of Hogwarts was no secret. Other kingdoms, such as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, looked on at Hogwarts with raised eyebrows and misunderstanding. How could the Queen be okay with her husband having a lover? Especially a _male_ lover?

The truth of the matter was Nymphadora and Kingsley _did_ love each other, but there love was mere friendship. They were best friends, but they had never had any romantic feelings for each other. They married each other because of a contract, but both of them agreed that they could have worse spouses. After all, not every prince or princess—future kings and queens—got to marry their best friend.

Nymphadora had her own consort, in the form of a guard, Remus Lupin, which Kingsley supported whole-heartedly. And in return, Nymphadora supported his relationship with Seamus.

Kingsley nodded in answer to Nymphadora's question. "I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Seamus is _never_ on time. And lately, he's always off on his own, and I have no idea what he has been doing."

She smiled. "Give him a break. I think he's a bit upset about the recent news." She laid her hand on her stomach, showing her husband what she was referring to.

Kingsley's eyebrows scrunched up as he thought hard, but he couldn't find the answer to his question, so he verbalized it to his much smarter wif.. "Why would he be upset about you being pregnant?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "He knew intellectually that I would eventually get pregnant. We need an heir to the crown. It has been two years, though, and he probably stopped thinking about it so hard. Things haven't changed in the last two year and the four of us—you, me, Remus, and Seamus—have settled into a routine that works. Now a baby will be here in five months and things will have to change. I wouldn't be surprised if Seamus was afraid he'd be forgotten in the chaos."

"I love him, though," Kingsley stupidly pointed out.

"I know that, and you know that. And I'm sure, deep down, Seamus knows that too. But fear isn't always rational. It would explain why he's been pulling away from you a bit, though, wouldn't it? It's as if he's mentally preparing himself to be left behind."

Kingsley looked towards the corridor that led to the bedrooms. "I need to go talk to him," he muttered.

"Good. Go," Nymphadora order.

Kingsley flashed her a quick, but grateful, smile, and then he was off. He walked as fast as he could while still maintaining the picture of dignified royalty. His mind was only on one thing, though. _'Need to find Seamus.'_

He went to his own room first, thinking Seamus might be there. It was empty, though. Seamus' room was neck. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

He heard movement inside, and then Seamus opened the door. "Hello, my Lord." Seamus bowed.

Kingsley looked down the corridor in both directions but didn't see anyone. He fingers touched Seamus's chin and lifted it. "Enough of the formalities. We're alone."

Seamus straightened. He smiled. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?"

"Did you forget you were supposed to meet me in The Great Hall?"

Seamus blinked.

And that was enough of an answer for Kingsley. "Listen, Nymphadora informed me that you might be feeling certain things, and I was ignoring it."

"What am I feeling?" Seamus asked.

"Fear. Neglected. Like your losing control."

"I'm not scared. I've never felt neglected by you. And I have no problem with control."

"She thought you might be worried because of the baby coming. She thought you thought you would be forgotten."

"Kingsley, your daughter should be celebrated. I'm not worried at all. I know things will change, but I also know you love me, and we'll figure out a new system, and it will work just as well as the old system did."

"That's the last time I listen to Nymphadora. Then why with the sudden disappearing act. I feel like I've barely seen you in the last two weeks because you're always busy."

Seamus blushed. "Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

"Surprise?" Kingsley asked.

"I started working on it as soon as you told me you were having a daughter," Seamus explained as he stepped to the side.

Kingsley looked, and his breath caught at the sight of a wooden doll house, still in the middle of construction. Even so, he could see the intricate design, and he knew it was a slow-moving job. "You're making her a doll house."

Seamus shrugged. "Are little girls should have a doll house, and I love building things, so it seemed like the right thing to do. Just think of it as her very first birthday present."

Kingsley looked at his lover. "I didn't know you liked building things."

Seamus stared into his King's eyes. "It's just a hobby of mine. I've done that kind of thing since I was old enough to hold the tools required."

Not for the first time, Kingsley realized there were still things about Seamus he didn't know. And every time he learned something new about his consort, Kingsley found himself falling in love with all over again.

He pulled Seamus into a strong embrace. "My daughter is going to be one lucky girl if she has you spoiling her."

Seamus returned the hug. "It's the least I can do for her. She's half of you, so I already love her," he murmured against Kingsley's strong chest.

Kingsley tightened his hold on the lankier man. His family might have been odd, especially when outsiders looked in on the kingdom, but it worked, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
